


You can't pray the gay away

by My_Day_Romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Highschool AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Day_Romance/pseuds/My_Day_Romance
Summary: What happens when Gerard enters a new school and realizes his mother sent him to an all boys school?_____Tw: Mental Health issues, internalized homophobia
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. A new path

Gerard never believed in a God. 

  
When his mother told him, he would visit a christian school from the next week, he was quite **shocked**.  
Donna knew exactly none of her son were religious or even christian. But she just hoped it would help both of them to find something to believe in. Gerard and Micheal only locked themselves in their rooms and didn't come out for the next two hours. Hopefully they wouldn't hate her later.

The first thing the boys noticed was _the huge cross_ in front of the school. "Hallelujah, what a nice thicc cross" muttered Gerard really that only Mikey could hear his comment. Both giggled a bit and their mom only looked at them weird, but didn't think muck of their actions. They often had inside jokes and Donna wouldn't even try to understand them.  
  


The director welcomed the brothers at the 

"**Belleville All-boys-school**".


	2. Friends on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Donna tells bad news, tears fall.  
>  **New friends are made and a sparkle of hope is in the air.**  
> 

**" I am sorry boys, but you will stay here for the rest of the year. " **

  
The director looked at both boys to see their reaction. As expected it's not a happy expression that flashed upon their faces. "But, Mom!" said Mikey quietly. If you looked closer you could almost see the tears that escaped the corner of Mikey's eyes.  
 _Donna never wanted this._

The mother quickly rushed to hug her youngest son. "**it's for their best!**" this quiet little voice said and its' words echoed in her mind. Gerard also got a hug and soon Donna said her goodbyes. They watched her leave and the director just guided them to their room, while he was telling stories about how most parents and their children react, and that it wasn't as different as the goodbye of Donna and her sons. The school wasn't huge, which Gerard grateful took notice of, and the biggest building on the school area was the Gym. Unfortunately, the two brothers didn't share a room together, but with complete strangers.  
  
The first thing Gerard heard was laughter and seconds later, a loud crash echoed in the long hallway of the dorms. He knocked on the door, stepped a step back and almost stumbled over his suitcase. The door creaked, was opened and a person appeared in the door frame. "Hi? Hey, Pete, we have a newbie! My name's Ray and the guy coming is Pete. We will share a room from now!" said Ray, and beamed a smile. He seemed really nice and also offered to show me around the next day. Gerard was lucky enough to not attend lessons the next day, and his brother probably would do the same thing. The room was not big, but it was enough for two teenage boys. There was a big wardrobe, which the two students definitely needed to share, two beds, two tables and a door in the room. "Where does the door in the corner lead to?" Gerard asked, and hoped it was a bathroom. It was indeed a bathroom, and a pretty big one too! "You can place your stuff in the third drawer of the bathroom cabinet" Pete called from outside, and the new roommate just answered with an "Got it!".


	3. 3. I'll always be age 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> **Mikey meets his new, short roommate.**  
>  Everything is so different from home.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave feedback as i am trying to improve my writing skills. :)

**Mikey hated being separated from his brother.**   
Now he was alone in front of the door and one knock away from his new home for the rest of the year. The younger sibling prepared himself to knock but the door greeted him first, directly in the face. Mikey stumbled a little bit, and a voice said"Shit, Dude. Are you okay?". A short dark haired boy appeared in front of him and quickly handed him a tissue for his now bleeding nose. "Um, yes. This is the room 112, right?" Mikey asked to break the ice, and the shorter looked like he wanted to vanish right on the spot. " I really just hit my future roommate with a door? Well, that is certainly a first good impression. My name's Frank and please don't make jokes about my height or I will kill you. " Frank said and opened the door immediately and let his new roommate enter the room. The room was big enough for the two of them. "We don't have an bathroom?" Mikey asked shocked, and Frank laughed. They needed to share an bathroom with 3 other people, but at least the community restrooms didn't need to be used. After Mikey unpacked all of his stuff, Frank and he compared timetables. They shared 4 classes because Mikey chose Latin instead of French.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this part :)


End file.
